1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat recliner for adjustably positioning a seat back relative to an associated seat cushion, and particularly relates to such recliners as used with vehicle seats in which the seat back must tilt forwardly to an easy-enter position to permit ingress and egress from the space rearward of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat recliners are utilized with vehicle seats to control the angular position of the seat back with respect to the associated seat cushion in an adjustable manner that permits any particular occupant to have his or her desired seating position that provides the most comfort. These recliners have found their greatest usage with vehicle front seats as opposed to rear seats. Front seats used with vehicles of the two door type, as opposed to those of the four door type, are usually movable in a tilting manner to a forward easy-enter position that affords ample access space to the rear seat behind the front seat.